


mother of society

by primaverdi



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:03:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1738985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primaverdi/pseuds/primaverdi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the prelude to the Bornax series where a co-founder of Society awakens from her suspended animation only to realize that her dream has come through but it's actually a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mother of society

**Author's Note:**

> this is the prelude to the Bornax story about a co-founder of Society who awakens from a 500 year long coma only to find out her dream of a new world turns into a nightmare.

Suddenly, she hurtles from complete darkness into a bright light. She could have sworn it was just like those old depictions of Heaven but she doesn't believe in God. The liquid oxygen the doctors put in her veins stings all through her body. She opens her mouth feebly and emits a croak.   
"Where am I?"  
The masked faces retreat back except for one. That one wears the pure white of a surgeon's gown and blinks her eyes.   
"Dr. Morrison," the blue eyed doctor intones from behind her mask, "Doctor Morrison, Welcome to the 25th century,"  
Dr. Helena Morrison opens her quivering mouth again. Her voice still croaks after over five centuries of frozen sleep.  
"Where am I?"  
"Philadelphia, the former United States of America,"  
"Who are you?" Dr. Morrison asks, wincing as the fresh, hot blood runs into her veins.  
"I'm Dr. Inga Stromacher, Surgeon General of the United Nations of Society. We found you in the basement of the old Temple University hospital. A few days ago,"  
"Dr. Stromacher," Morrison asks, the breathing tubes hissing oxygen into her nostrils, "Do you know who I am?"  
"Yes," Stromacher glances at the other doctors, "She's coherent. This suspended animation technique seems still viable,"  
Morrison cracks open her mouth again. She hears the sharp bark of her centuries frozen jaws within the shelves of her ears. Wincing from the pain, she fights to seek answers to her long ago questions.  
"Did Occupy the World work?" she murmurs.  
Stromacher sweeps lithely around the table. She lowers her head into Morrison's ear. Morrison squints to study the shelves of this Scandinavian woman's ear. The woman seems almost physically flawless. The experiments of the genetic renewals look promising. Joy flows as well as satisfaction through Morrison's heart.   
"We were successful!" she croaks joyfully for a moment. Then, her eye lids drop over her eyes. Her head falls back onto the stretcher's pillow once again.  
"She's asleep. Check her vital signs to see if she's still alive," Stromacher tells the swarm of doctors.


End file.
